


Ease My Mind

by rileywheelers



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Post-Gilmore Girls: A Year In The Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileywheelers/pseuds/rileywheelers
Summary: title inspired by a Ben Platt song, the loml // the story takes place after a year in the life! hope you enjoy





	Ease My Mind

12 am on the digital clock was Jess’ favorite thing to read. Jess felt like the clock was mocking him as the minutes passed by. He groaned as he grabbed his fifth manuscript of the night from the stack.  
“I’m never going to bed.” He shook his head in exhaustion. Jess started to open it up when his phone started to vibrate. He had never been happier to get a phone call.  
However, seeing Rory’s name pop up on his phone made it even better.  
“Rory? What’s up? It’s, like, past your bedtime.”  
“Are you home? I need you.”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“I need my best friend.”  
As soon as he could hear Rory start to cry while saying those final words, Jess got up and put his jacket on.  
“Are you in Philadelphia? I thought you were in Stars Hollow?” He asked as he paced around his room. “I thought you were gonna celebrate your mom getting back from her honeymoon.”  
The phone call was silent for a few seconds before speaking again.  
“My mom and I aren’t on the best terms right now. I needed to get away from Stars Hollow for a bit. I’ll be at your apartment in a few minutes.”  
The phone call ended which left Jess instantly panicked. Why was she here? Why did she choose him? She could’ve run to Lane or Paris even. Jess tried not to get his hopes up. She probably just chose him because his address didn’t read Connecticut on it.  
He remembered when he saw Rory at Luke’s wedding a few weeks prior. The glow she had on her face reminded him of the glow she had when they were dating decades ago - utter happiness.  
“If only I could turn back time….” He quietly whispered to himself. Just then, there was a faint knock on the door.  
Jess opened the door and there she was - Rory Gilmore in the flesh. He could tell she was crying. He knew Rory like the back of his hand. Something wasn’t right.  
Rory instantly clung to Jess and wrapped her arms around him. She started sobbing into his chest.  
“I messed up, Jess.” She sobbed even more. “I really did.”  
Jess felt his heart break into a million pieces. He never wanted to see Rory like this.  
“Hey, ‘Ror. Look at me.” He looked down at her as he wiped a tear away from her face. “We’re going to get your mind off whatever is going on. We don’t even need to talk about it. We’re taking care of you.”  
Rory wiped her tears away and smiled. “This is why I came over.” She kissed him on the cheek. “I missed you, Jess.”  
“I miss you too, Rory. Let’s go. I know the perfect spot for a coffee addict like you.  
“I’m not an addict!”  
“That’s what they all say.” He chuckled as she playfully punched him on the shoulder. “Let’s go.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jess slid into the booth of the 24-hour diner and started to take in the scenery of it all. Here he was sitting across from Rory in Philadelphia of all places. The last time she visited him here, the memory wasn’t that great.  
“Do you come here a lot?” Rory asked as she glanced over the menu. “I thought working at Luke’s would kill diners for you.”  
“Are you kidding me? I’m never going to turn down a coffee at 1 am. Speaking of which….” Jess got the attention of a waitress and ordered them two coffees.  
As the waitress started to turn around, a “Wait! Make mine decaf” peeped out of a quiet Rory. Jess raised his eyebrow.  
“Decaf? Since when are you a decaf kind of gal?”  
“It’s already late. I don’t want to keep you up even more.”  
“For you, Rory, I’ll pull an all-nighter if you need me to.”

He smiled as he could see a similar expression appear on Rory’s face. As he sipped his coffee, Jess could tell Rory was zoning out. She was just staring at her coffee cup with tears in her eyes.  
He couldn’t handle seeing her like this. Jess looked her in the eyes and said: “Rory, I know I said we didn’t have to talk about whatever’s going on but I’m-”  
“Jess, I’m pregnant.” Rory cut him off and had actual tears this time. “And it’s Logan’s. And he’s engaged. And my life was already derailed with my career and the book idea gave me hope and now it’s all just-”  
“Hey, let’s get out of here. Come on.” He placed $10 on the table and grabbed her hand. They walked out of the diner and it didn’t take long for Rory to sob into his chest again. “I got you, Rory. I have your back.”  
He quietly stroked her hair before moving down to her back. Jess’ heart broke into a million pieces. He always pictured Rory being the perfect mother, but, with his kids instead. However, as soon as she chose Logan over him, Jess knew the dream was dead. But, even all of these years later, he still had that glimmer of hope in his eye. Rory was still his dream girl.  
“My mom doesn’t.” She sobbed even more. “She’s really disappointed in me. She thinks I’m an idiot for getting pregnant with his kid. And I haven’t even told him yet.”  
“Well, are you going to tell him?”  
“I have no idea. I have no idea what I want. I have no idea who I am anymore.”  
Jess lifted up her chin so their eyes were interlocked. He took a deep breath.  
“Rory Gilmore, you are the best woman I’ve ever met. You are strong, intelligent, and beautiful. If anyone can get through this, I know it’s you. I know words aren’t my thing, but, you need to know how wonderful you are. If anyone is fit to be a mother, it’s you.”  
Jess expected Rory to start crying again. He didn’t expect Rory to get on her tip-toes and kiss him softly on the lips.  
“How do you always know the right things to say?” She whispered as she pulled away from the kiss.  
Jess hesitated before speaking again. “I’ve waited two decades to tell you those things, Rory. I’ve had my practice.” He pressed a long kiss to her forehead. “You need some rest. Let’s go back to my apartment.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jess handed Rory a pair of his pajamas as she stared at him.  
“What? Do you not like that outfit?” He started to rummage through his drawers again. “I can get you another-”  
“Jess, why didn’t you kiss me back?”  
He closed his eyes and felt a feeling of regret fall over his body. How was he supposed to tell the girl of his dreams that it killed him to be a second choice again? Jess knew deep down she only came to Philadelphia because she couldn’t run to Logan.  
“I…..” He sighed. “I’ve waited since we were 21 to kiss you, Rory. Ever since that night at my company’s party, it’s killed me to be a second choice to Logan. I’ve waited and waited to have a moment like that again. And I’m still a second choice to him. I’ve accepted it. It’s okay.”  
“But you’re not a second choice! You’re my best friend and-”  
“Exactly.” He bit his lip and held back tears. “I’m your best friend. Nothing more.”  
Rory put a pillow over her face and stayed there for a few seconds. It was quiet in Jess’ apartment before she mumbled “I mess everything up” into the pillow.  
Once again, Jess could feel his heartbreak. He climbed into bed next to her and placed his hand on her lower back.  
“You are going to find your place in this world, Rory. Keep writing. It’ll help.” He kissed the top of her head. “If you need me, I’m going to sleep on the couch.”  
Jess turned off the light and laid down on the couch. As he laid there, all of these thoughts ran through his head. Rory was there and wanted him. She gave him the opportunity to kiss her back and he blew it. He turned on his side and wanted to sleep away the regret.  
“It’s not our time yet. It’ll happen one day.” He thought to himself before going to sleep.  
The next morning, he woke up and found a letter addressed to Jess with a heart beside it.  
“Here goes nothing…..” He whispered before he opened it up.


End file.
